fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Armaan Griffin
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 12-13 (Pre-Timeskip) 17 (Post-Timeskip) |height = |weight = |hair = White |eyes = Blue |birthday = December 7th |affiliation = Fairy Tail Griffin Family [ |occupation = Mage Doctor |team = Yurusarezaru Unmei |status = Alive |relatives = Shuji-Taishiro Griffin (Father, Deceased) Shun'ō Griffin(Mother, Deceased) Ridhwan Griffin(Older Brother) Nigel Griffin(Twin Brother) Satoshi-Toshi-shita Griffin (Uncle) Nymphadora Griffin(Cousin) Phoenix Griffin(Cousin) Sphinx Griffin(Cousin) Annabelle Griffin(Cousin) Makhtalul Alangkul Griffin(Adoptive Uncle) Evanna Griffin(Adoptive Aunt) Ringo Blanc (Fiance) Eiyuu Griffin (Relative) |magic = Ice-Make Sword Magic Snow Magic Guns Magic Heavenly Body Magic }} Armaan Griffin is Nigel Griffin 's older twin brother,Shuji-Taishiro Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin 's son and Ridhwan Griffin 's younger brother .He is an Ice-Make and a Sword Magic Mage,as well as a member of Fairy Tail Guild , Yurusarezaru Unmei and Griffin Family .Armaan along with Nigel are the child prodigies of their guild who are known as Dr.Griffin . Appearance Armaan is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair.The front part of his hair is pulled back.But after the timeskip he let his front hair go down which is the same hair style he had as a child. Armaan and his twin brother Nigel Griffin greatly resemble each other. Personality Armaan is short-tempered and strong-willed. Armaan likes astronomy,often observing the sky,reads and researches about astronomy. Armaan dislikes being called short and milk.If someone were to call him small or even mention small it would cause him to violently lose control of his emotions and lash out both verbally and physically.Because of this he is often teased by Nuryn Kuroki ,one of his childhood friends. He acts very cold/hostile towards others.At one point of Armaan's life,a dear childhood friend of his who is Soraka Hale passed away. Soraka's death changed Armaan,he goes into a depression, barely interacts with anyone and locking himself up in his room.But after Nuryn's arm was cut off when she was protecting Armaan,he awoken from his break down and started living normally again. Like his twin brother Armaan is a bookworm and is passionate for literature. Armaan is very studiousness and is so devoted to studying that he even studies during his breaks, much to his older brother's dismay.He has demonstrated his reliance on books when there there is a situation involving superstition or supernatural. He deliberately avoids contact with other people who ask him to an event and would immediately reject them if they asked. Since he was a child Armaan would often look up to Abbas Kuroki (One of his childhood friends) for advice and see each other as brothers,a much closer relationship than Armaan has with his own twin brother Nigel. Since Armaan's older brother Ridhwan Griffin kept a number of book he read his books with Nigel.Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children. The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about a close childhood friend of theirs, Nuryn Kuroki 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna ,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn. While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness. Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness.Their hardwork also showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. There are times when Armaan can be violent and aggressive,despite that he is a gentleman when it comes to females.Due to an incident regrettably and accidentally caused by Rid Armaan suffers from thalassophobia and is unable to swim. History Armaan and his younger twin brother Nigel Griffin were born to Shuji-Taishiro Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin on December 12,12 years after their older brother Ridhwan Griffin was born.It is unknown when the 2 Griffin Brothers joined Fairy Tail Guild .Since Rid worked as a doctor Armaan and Nigel often visited him daily.There were even times when Shuji-Taishiroand Shun'ō were too busy to look after the twins so they were left inside a nursery at the hospital their brother worked at.When the twins were 4 to 5 years old they saw a girl younger than them getting rushed to the surgery room where Rid normally worked at. After a few hours they felt hungry and went inside the surgery room to inform Ridhwan. But when they went inside Rid wasn't there,only the girl from earlier lying on a bed.She was weak and barely conscious but she managed to ask only one question,"Who are you?"Armaan simply stared at her but Nigel walked to her side.He told her his name as well as Armaan's name and that the doctor that examined her was their older brother.The girl smiled and said they had a nice older brother. Eventually Armaan felt as if Nigel was surpassing him and asked the girl who was she.The girl replied saying her name was Nuryn. Nigel and Armaan thought the answer they received was too simple so they looked around the room and found Nuryn's health record.When they were reading it Patrocanluna was written down as Nuryn's illness/disease,as well as Asthma.Since neither Armaan nor Nigel knew what was Patrocanluna they asked Nuryn but she didn't know either. Afterwards Nigel and Armaan talked with Nuryn,eventually the three children grew a friendship.During their conversation Rid came back into the room with Nuryn's family.Rid was surprised to find his brothers with his patient and asked them why they were there.They replied saying they were hungry and were looking for him but found Nuryn. Rid told them to get out of the room and will feed them soon.As they went out they waved to Nuryn and told her they'll visit her again which made Nuryn smile.According to Nuryn Kuroki that was their fateful encounter which changed their lives forever but the twins denied and said it was a simple meeting. The next day they came to the hospital again with Rid.He brought them to the hospital's nursery and told them not to wander off again.Inside the nursery there was two other children.Nigel recognized them as Nuryn's siblings and called out to them.They walked to the twins and Armaan asked them what their names were.The male sibling of the two said his name was Abbas Kuroki while the female sibling said she was Narcissus Kuroki .The twins asked if Nuryn was alright and Abbas replied with,"She's a lot better now thanks to your big brother." For the next few hours they played with each other until Nuryn came into the room.According to Abbas that was when they officially met and when they became friends. At a young age Armaan and Nigel read books that were kept by Ridhwan. Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children.The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.The Griffin Brothers remembered Nuryn's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna and they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn. While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness.Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness. When Armaan and Nigel were younger,they were always followed by large men,sometimes they asked The Griffin Brothers question.Although one day when their older brother Ridhwan visited these men they stopped following Armaan and Nigel but Ridhwan had to move away. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ice-Make :Armaan is able to create living and non-living objects with Ice-Make. Sword Magic :As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Armaan mainly uses 2 katanas: Fuyu Ryu:A white/blue katana possed by a spirit named Fuyu Ryu,Fuyu Ryu is able to control ice and snow.A dragon(Which is Fuyu Ryu) comes out of the katana and freezes as well as traping everything in a blanket of snow by Armaan's comand.By doing this if the enemy is trapped too long in the snow,he/she can die.Also the snow can take away the enemy's breath,allowing them to suffercate in the snow.As for the ice,spears can come out and stab the enemy. Snow Magic :This Magic utilizes the element of Snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from his body and manipulate it. The form of the snow is depends on the user, it can take the form of snowballs, blizzards or snowstorms. Guns Magic :As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. Heavenly Body Magic :Heavenly Body Magic is a Magic based around astronomical objects such as meteors, stars and black holes.Armaan generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his own body and uses it against the enemy. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Armaan has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat.In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Armaan has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Armaan is shown capable of breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of his hand and can easily break through solid rock with his punches. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Armaan is masterful at swordsmanship,due to using Sword Magic . Waiter:Since Nuryn works at a cafe,Armaan helps her sometimes.From working at a cafe,Armaan has a handy side such as doing almost all the housework. Equipment Relationships Nigel Griffin Armaan and Nigel are twin brothers,Armaan being the older one and Nigel being the younger one.When they were younger,their relationship was much more friendlier.The 2 Griffin brothers often played with each other and competed with each other.But all of this ended when their parents were murdered.After Nigel saw no change in his brother's personality,he fought his twin brother for not visiting their grave often and ask why his personality didn't change.Now they argue often about the best way to go about things,constantly bickering,considering each other as enemies and are more than hostile with each other. What Nigel hates the most is people comparing with his brother and their appearances are remarkably similar, bordering identical.The 2 Griffin Twins have disliked each other for a very long time and are very envious of each other.Nigel is envious of Armaan's middle name Shirokoori which means White Ice in Japanese,while Nigel's middle name Yasashisa means kind. They still consider each other as rivals,but more violent now.Despite their current relationship,Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of their's Nuryn Kuroki .Even though the 2 brothers hate each other, they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. Ridhwan Griffin Armaan looks up and respects his older brother Ridhwan. He is also thankful to Ridhwan for keeping a number of medical books which he read.When Armaan and his twin brother Nigel Griffin became prodigies,Ridhwan became very proud of his younger brothers.Also Ridhwan is very protective and caring of them,as described by Jasmin Hale(One of their childhood friends) as parental. They care and love each deeply ever since Armaan came out of their mother's womb and are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. After their parents passed away Rid decided to raise Armaan and Nigel on his own in general has left an immensely profound print on their hearts, causing them to see him as a sort of surrogate father, just as he seems to look at them as surrogate sons.In order to protect his brothers Ridhwan moved away.Even until now Ridhwan sends gifts to Armaan and Nigel,he is supportive of his brothers and holds a great deal of faith in them to find a cure for a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki 's illness. Eventually when Nigel and Armaan decided to get stronger they went to Rid for apprenticeship but he refused to become their mentor.After many refusals and tries Rid accepted his brother as students.During their training Armaan and Nigel gained a new level of respect for Rid's great wealth of knowledge. Rid relies on Armaan to follow his example, acting like a father and taking care of their youngest brother in his absence. Nuryn Kuroki Armaan and Nuryn grew with each other,they've known each other since childhood and consider each other as family.Like all families,Armaan and Nuryn occasionally fight,and had a few falling out with each other.They can understand each other more than anyone else,after experiencing the death of their parents at a very young age.Armaan became extremely protective of Nuryn after she was tortured and almost raped during one of their jobs.After Soraka Hale passed away,Armaan went into a depression, barely interacts with anyone and locking himself up in his room.During Soraka's funeral,Nuryn was the first to comfort Armaan.After Nuryn's arm was cut off when she was protecting Armaan,he awoken from his break down and started living normaly again . The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers remembered Nuryn 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn.Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.Their hardwork showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. Armaan has flustered a number of times when people talk about his relationship with Nuryn.He even freaked out when Nuryn's older brother Abbas Kuroki confessed to Armaan that he rather have him or Armaan's twin brother Nigel Griffin marry his sister other than anyone else.He also accepts Armaan as part of his family and wouldn't mind him as his brother-in-law.Armaan would do anything in his power and go to great lengths to save her,even if it cost his life.He would even kill for Nuryn's safety,but she discourages him from doing so,saying,"We fight,we protect,but we don't kill." Nuryn often takes Armaan under her wing and tries to cheer him up when he is depressed,Armaan usually opens up to Nuryn other than his cousin Nymphadora Griffin (Formerly Soraka Hale ). Abbas Kuroki Abbas and Armaan are childhood friends,the two are as close as brothers.Like all brothers, Abbas and Armaan fight,but most of their fights are making fun of each other and calling each other names.Armaan would often look up to Abbas for advice and they have a much closer relationship than Armaan has with his own twin brother Nigel Griffin .Abbas is grateful to Armaan for taking care and looking out for of his little sister Nuryn Kuroki . Abbas enjoys teasing Armaan's relationship with his sister.Abbas has confessed to Armaan that he rather have him or Armaan's twin brother Nigel Griffin marry his sister other than anyone else.He also accepts Armaan as part of his family and wouldn't mind him as his brother-in-law. Abbas practices his swordsmanship abilities with Armaan.Armaan respect Abbas's fighting skills and complemented him for his skill and strenghth.Other than practicing swordsmanship,they play games with each other since their youth. Izrail Paku Armaan and Izrail first met each other in their early years of childhood since Armaan was Annabelle Griffin 's cousin and Izrail was Anna's fiancée.They weren't close with each other until they were older.When Anna was too sick with Patrocanluna and needed someone to fill in her place, Nuryn Kuroki was chosen.Armaan and Nigel Griffin decided to accompany and watch Nuryn in case something were to happen. During that time Armaan and Nigel spoke with Izrail.After they knew more about each other,they competed and practiced magic as well as swordsmanship together.During most of their practices,the 3 boys share an equal amount of trust, respect, and loyalty to one another, and will often give each other a fair amount of emotional support when needed.Eventually Izrail thought of Armaan and Nigel as brothers. Iris Inoue Both Armaan and his brother Nigel Griffin feel uncomfortable with Iris.If they knew she was coming they would panic and if they saw her they would sweat. This is because Iris greatly resembles they boys' deceased mother Shun'ō Griffin who they loved deeply. Narcissus Kuroki The Kuroki Siblings grew up alongside the Griffin Brothers which lead to Narc considering them as family rather than childhood friends.Narc is extremely grateful to the 2 Griffin Brothers and feels she is in debt to them for saving her younger sister Nuryn Kuroki from death as well as being her doctor.It is shown they work well together. Soraka Hale Childhood friends ,Armaan and Soraka grew up together and attended the same schools together. Despite the fact Soraka is someone who can't have a serious conversation with Armaan he occasionally talks to her and asks for advice.It is shown they have a brother-sister relationship and Armaan is over protective of Soraka. Soraka's death affected Armaan greatly.He went into a depression, barely interacting with anyone and locking himself up in his room. In Soraka's notes found by her older sister Jasmin Hale during the time she was alive Soraka loved Armaan and still loved him after she died.Her love for him was shown when he had a dream from her.In the dream Soraka gave Armaan a clue on how to defeat a certain villian and she confessed to him(Although Armaan was unware if was a confessesion). Trivia Armaan's character and attacks are based from Toshiro Hitsugaya of Bleach. In Arabic,Armaan means hope while his middle names translated from English to Japanese mean= Shirokoori: White Ice Ryu:Dragon Sasuke:Left Hikari:Light Quotes "Its true though,Nigel's way more mature than me...but I'm not letting him surpass me.Seriously,that kid has his head held up high and acts like he's the boss.Walking in his elevator shoes,a hand in his pocket and the other one swinging at his side.Although..I can't blame him.After what's happened,the tittle we've earned and how others view us...We were determined to be seen as adults." Gallery 300780 1886201414909 1837630962 1278358 773699154 n.jpg| Armaan Guild Card English.png|Armaan's Guild Card 179206_1396742498742_1837630962_761759_5455570_n.jpg|Armaan 208528_1480602235183_1837630962_883869_3808008_n.jpg|Ar bleach-2865025.jpg|Armaan smiling 2iizmvp.jpg|Armaan's smile 64055.jpg|Armaan after his fight 973076 2.jpg|Armaan after the time skip 1001948 2.jpg Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Smillingflower Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:AzuWen Category:Griffin Family Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Yurusarezaru Unmei Category:Shimeru Sekai